Flame of Terror
"This thing will turn your monkeys into ashes. Be careful. It's about to get even hotter." –Round 300 The Flame of Terror is the boss of Hard+ difficulty. It has 70,000 HP and appears on round 300, as seen above. The FoT moves at the speed of 0.3 relative to a red bloon. The intense heat it produces is so hot it regenerates 40HP per second, a very fast and strong regeneration rate. Abilities Flame Incarnation: Out of the flame of the blimp's back, it can generate anywhere from 10-85 ceramics in clusters, which means all of the ceramics are heavily packed together. When the blimp reaches 35,000 HP, it can create anywhere from 1-20 MOABs in clusters. Under 1,000 HP, it can create anywhere from 1-10 BFBs in clusters. Incarnation occurs every 30 seconds. Activate Side Blowtorches: ''Both of the side blowtorches fire at the same time for 10 seconds. Any tower that is touched by the flames is damaged 10HP initially, and 2HP each second for the next 4 seconds. The side blowtorches activate once every 40 seconds. Since the blowtorches dispense heat, the blimp moves as fast as 0.5 relative to a red bloon. ''Frontal Blowtorch: ''The frontal blowtorch is a very deadly weapon. Every minute, the FoT turns it on. Spewing flames spit out of the blowtorch. Most likely the deadliest weapon on the blimp by far, it releases 3 heat projectiles that deal 30HP damage to every tower that is hit by it. Each projectile has a pierce of 2, so it can hit 6 towers at max. The blowtorch can also shoot out a flame that burns every road item in front of it. ''Burning Radiance: Massive amounts of heat produced by the FoT creates a radiance around the blimp, making every tower within a 30px radius of it get 2HP damage per second. After you destroy the FoT, you are greeted with a surprise. A terror rises from the remains of the FoT. The true form is revealed. Five flames orbit the core, doing their best to defend their leader. It shines with a stunningly meteoric white radiance. It blinds the monkeys. The behemoth floating before them is larger than cities (well not really.) With a brand new health value of 80,000, the speed of 0.7 relative to a red bloon, and a regeneration rate of 50HP/sec, the core of the FoT is far more dangerous than its blimp form. Abilities Absolute Heat: ''Any tower that is within the range of the white circle is dealt 4HP damage per second. Buildings are dealt 3.5HP though, and towers in water are 3HP per second. ''Fire Spirits: The 5 flames surrounding the FoT shoot toward 5 towers and deal 20HP damage to each one they target. Water towers are dealt 18HP damage instead. After the fire spirits are done doing damage, they fly to random portions of the map and explode into a massive fireball. Each tower caught in the fireball is dealt 10HP damage, regardless of terrain. Fiery Explosion: FoT's core creates a burst of flame extending from the core to the ends of the white lines. The towers inside the burst are dealt with 15HP damage, and the water towers are dealt 13HP damage. Air towers (monkey aces, heli pilots, etc.) are dealt 17HP damage. Star Trio: The three flames on the core's back spin around the core and shield the core. Every projectile that hits them is reflected back to the tower and deals half the damage. Be careful with this ability when you have super monkeys, because they shoot very fast and their projectiles have very high damage. After shielding for 10 seconds of shielding, all three flames rocket towards the strongest tower and deal a total of 50HP damage. Ending Doom: After the core is defeated, it explodes into a radius of the whole map and deals 45HP damage to each tower on the map, regardless of terrain. After destroying the core, you are rewarded with $3,000,000 in cash and 500 extra lives for the rest of the game. An achievement is also earned as well. It's name is "Napalm Massacre", which is worth 120AP. You are also granted the ability to use the blimp in sandbox mode. Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Bosses Category:Attacking Bloons